1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the construction of a three-dimensional laminar body of large dimensions and in particular those that should have a finely finished visible face or working surface, whether concave or convex, such as vessel hulls and decks, automobile bodywork, swimming pools, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, bodies designed for the above-mentioned purposes have been constructed in a single piece by lamination of a fiberglass mat impregnated with a polyester which is applied on a polished mold made from wood, plaster, metal or other material and applying pressure through the article's hidden face, the pressure thus being applied on the concave surface in the case of a vessel hull, and on the convex surface in the case of a swimming pool.
Problems experienced are a limitation of the articles' dimensions, by questions of space and volume in transport, and obligatory manual construction on true-to-scale molds, increasing the cost of the product due to the skilled labor necessary and the high level of hygienic working precautions required by the insalubrities of the process.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to dispose of a process for the manufacture of such products which would allow their construction in any size and configuration, whilst rendering feasible their realization by a mechanical process, whether controlled manually or automatically, of projection molding, deposition, casting, injection, etc.